Pink
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: I always wanted to try a SonAmyShad triangle without any drama and violence surrounding the three, but respect, obvious discomfort, half-acceptance, and having to understand what originally did not want to be understood. Gift-fic.


**_Disclaimer_**: _I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, but please do read the author's note at the end of the chapter! _

* * *

**Prologue: Motion Pictures**

* * *

Black and white pixels fire across the screen before projecting a spectrum bar. The digits - _00:04:23:17_- hightail until the screen suddenly shoots clear -

_"What_hap_pened here?"_

"Oh_hh Gawd, what did you do?"

The audio pitches in and out of reception.

"Don't you know how to turn it on?" The camcorder's focus shifts from right to left on the image of scrawny yellow legs and red shoes. "I think it's, no wait, I think it's-"

"Look, I'm not a caveman who's clueless to society's stupid contraptions, and I am _not _technology's youngest super-genuis like you. I just can't find the daggone button yet, alright?" Someone growled over the music, laughter, screeches, and hoots in the background.

"...Actually, I think you broke it." The yellow leg shifted weight as the camcorder's frequency waves rippled across the screen.

"Oooh, give it here! _Give_ it _here_! If you're not clueless, then you sure are useless," All of the former images shook and diffused as the camera was manhandled.

"Uh...guys? Let me see if I could-"

"Watch it, Batgirl!"

"Oh, hang on you guys! Look, there we go!" The upside down screen flipped over.

The lenses zoomed in on a blurry white and yellow object before zooming back into focus. The fog soon cleared to identify Tails with his tongue in the corner of his mouth as he adjusted the recording settings.

"Is the red dot on, Tails? Is it on?" Roughed the voice behind the camera.

"I, thiiink~ we're live everyone," Tails took a step back from the camera and fixed the black tuxedo bow he wore, although he wasn't wearing a tuxedo with it.

"Yeah?" The rough-voiced recorder spun the camera.

At first, a shot of someone's chin and red dreadlock was being recorded before the camera was reset to auto and steadied on a red Echidna's face.

"...Y'sure it's on?" He banged the top of it, wracking the screen to whitecap.

"You idiot," The screen spun into a blur of red, yellow, and white before landing on the white. The corder rocked back and forth on the image of bat fangs. "You're going to break the thing, and then Amy's going to come yakking to _me _about it." Rouge used the screen to fluff up her short hair and pick at the masscara caked between her eyelashes.

Tails's modest laugh came from Rouge's right side, "You know, you and Knuckles still argue like you used to. It's getting harder to tell when you guys are apart."

Rouge stopped in mid-stroke and scowled at him.

"Alright, give it here, Rouge," Once again the camera was whirled back around to its original hand-holder. "I'm in charge of filming the dance scene since I'm the only one who didn't get Amy a stupid birthday present."

The screen swayed and titter-tottered as Knuckles filmed the party around them, but before the camcorder could capture three seconds of the scene-

"Well look who arrived fashionably late to the party," Rouge murmured as her waist -which was hugged by a tight purple dress- blocked the screen. "I bribed him to come here, and he's two hours late. Why is it that the fastest hedgehogs around Central City can never get anywhere on time? At least Sonic got here fifteen minutes ago."

"What?" Knuckles accidentally homed in on Rouge's cleavage.

"...Knuc-_kles_," She slapped the camera away as an 'Oof!' came after. "You're too old to be goofing off! You're supposed to be filming the dance!"

"One, no one's dancing. Two, my thirtieth birthday isn't until two months from now! Three, I'm _not_ goofing _off_!" He struggled to fine-tune the zoom options. "I don't know how to work this stupid gizmo gadget!" Knuckles fixed the audio channels she hit the conks out of and whistled to himself, "Sheesh, I'm really pissing her off today. She must be on her ministration."

"I can hear you, you_ creep_, and it's called a _menstruation._"

"Well-what's the big deal? I've already seen you naked, and trust me, that dress is a huge liar in purple. They're not _that_ perky-would you _stop_ with the _hitting_? If you damage the camera, it'll definitely be your fault when Amy shows her scales!"

"Oh, har-har-har, Knuckle_HE-"_

-The footage

skips to a crowd of humans wining and dining.

"Alright..." Knuckles stops at the balcony's granite edge to record a full picture of the party.

The yellow lights and beige curtains hanging from the plastic pillars of the balcony's garden were beautiful against the nine o'clock stars. There were tables of wine, cider, and punch in every corner, and the overall decorations gave the party a mellow, classy touch. The music was staticky on the camera's audio, but the conversations taking place in the outdoor party were in full clarity.

"...Rouge put her up to this." The cheap audio frazzled Knuckles' breaths into crackles. "That, or she's seriously trying to impress her little human co-workers. I mean, this is the kind of party you throw when you're forty. She's turning twenty-five for peep's sake. -Now where's-...huh? _Huuhh~_...what do we have here?"

The camcorder zeroed in to record Shadow the Hedgehog standing somewhere along the other end of the party. He walked back and forth at an easy pace with a sense of superiority, poise, and intentional isolation; arms crossed and eyes pointed to the crowd he'd stayed clear of.

"Well folks, he doesn't look as insecure as he did the last time he came to a party..._six years ago_," Knuckles commentaries.

A figure in pink waddled through the people the camcorder was aligned of.

"Well here's some excitement..." The camcoder could only catch glimpses of her champagne dress until she and it disappeared behind the crowd of blazers and evening gowns.

The audio was able to catch a laugh that probably came with a smile, "Oh, don't tell me. Your rare-to-never appearance is supposed to be my present, yes?"

Knuckles used the 10x zoom to home in, but he only got half of Shadow's quill and a lock of pink as people's faces passed through the video-picture. He accelerated the zoom to 200x before zooming back to 100x, capturing Shadow's arms right when they uncrossed to allow the champagne dress to press against his side. Zooming out one millimeter more, he saw them to be hugging, except Shadow wasn't hugging back-and yet he didn't look reluctant or annoyed either. Just laidback. The camcorder followed the beige arm to the glass of champagne wine in the pink girl's gloveless little hand. Knuckles examined the way Shadow's fingers accepted it from her and then the relaxation he leant his back against the balcony with. Their mouths moved as they shared a muted conversation.

He panned the camera across the party and landed on-

"Well, well, well..." Knuckles sounded like he was grinning from dread to dread behind the recorder. "Looks like I'm not the only one eavesdropping on Shadow and birthday girl."

Sonic the Hedgehog, who'd been ignoring Tails as he stiffly chewed his chili dog with a-maybe even _fake_-smirk, was now at the mercy of the camcorder. The only issue was that the camera was looking right up a hairy nostril and dribbles of sauce drooling down Sonic's mouth.

"Now there's something for the fan girl shrines," Knuckles zoomed out to get the full body. "Saaawnik~"

Sonic snatched his eyes away from where he was looking and stopped chewing when he spotted Knuckles teasing him with the camcorder.

"Oh hey there, Knuckles. Annoyed yet?" Tail's cheek and grin was peeking out the cam's corner-view.

"Not anymore," The camera juggled up and down with Knuckle's cackle.

The blue hedgehog playfully rolled his eyes in the tilted side-range of the camcorder, talking with food in his mouth that narrowly missed the screen, "Come on, Knux...gimme a break, wouldja? I've got millions of cameras in my face everyday, y'know? So I think my _face _deserves some _space_."

"Damn, Sonic. Use a napkin. I can't decide if you're cocky or just corny, but besides that-I got something on tape you'd be embarrassed to see. The evidence of jeeeal~ousy, maybe?"

Tails held a fist to his mouth as he coughed on some bread.

Sonic stopped chewing and raised a high eyebrow, "Ur-wha?" He forced down a chunk of chili that was the size of an apple, before wiping his greasy mouth on his glove. "Whaaat are you going on about, "buddy"? Deluuu~sion maybe?"

"Watch iiiit," Knuckles warned, but went on so he could break the fun-and-games attitude Sonic clearly mastered. "Alright Sonic, how long have you been talking to Tails here?"

"Uhhh..." Sonic thought about it for a second as he looked up. "Ahh I dunno, five minutes max'?"

"Do you remember what the conversation was about?"

"..." Bug-eyed and stiff-legged, Sonic glanced to the left, to the right - to the right, to the left, and then to the camera. He broke out into a stupid grin and rolled his shoulders to relax again. "Yeah, we were, uh...you...AHH, you know! Talkin' bout...what, your new project or somethin', Tails?"

Tails snorted and snickered, but tried to cover it up with another cough. He let Sonic down easy, "Not...exactly on the mark this time, Sonic."

Sonic's ear twitched.

"That's 'cause you've been watching Amy talk to Shadow because she hasn't talked to you _first_," Knuckles didn't let Sonic down as easy. "Someone's got a case of Amy-sicknesss."

"...Come off it, Knuckle-head-is gossiping like a cheerleader the only entertainment you get?" Sonic smirked. "Alright look, you're supposed to be the tape-recorder, not the interviewer. So, get on out there and...film some boring classy people."

"...You wanna go up and talk to her, don't cha?" The grin in Knuckles' voice was making Tails grin. "That's why you've been pacing around the party for so long without getting anywhere or leaving for that matter."

"Keep talkin', keep talkin'..." Sonic just gave the camera his profile and pretended to nod and smile at the passing people to ignore Knuckles.

"You wanna _hold_ her and _love_ her and _kiss_ her and smooch her," Knuckles pressed on as Tails was in the back trying to muffle his laughs. "Tell her-tell her how you_ feel_~ and how you wanna take long walks on the beach~ with her and, how _gorgeous _she looks ton-"

"_Who's _gorgeous, now?"

The camera flipped up to an angry Rouge.

"I'm getting in Sonic's head, not _mine_. Wha, why am I even explaining myself to you? Technically, you broke up with me."

"Because you gave me a _reason_ to.-Give me that, you're going to use up all the film. Record it when the dance actually begins," Rouge wrestled the poor camcorder from Knuckles before the screen blacked out.

* * *

_As you can see, I wanted to try something new._

Key-word, "tired".

This is initially a gift-fic for one of my lovelies, Tiff. She wanted a short-chaptered fanfic [like three to four] based on Sonic's feelings toward Amy and Amy's feelings toward him when she's older. This fanfic might not get to squeeze in everything I mentioned in the summary though, since it's just supposed to be simple, fun, and reality-realistic at Tiff's request for Sonic.

This chapter is really more like a 'preview', in which everything is still up in the air - but as you can kind of see, this is a birthday party, and everyone is older. Even if he's older, I don't want Sonic to really change.

_Just enjoy it, okay?  
Writing is my hobby, not my career, and no matter what, I'm going to do what I want until you show me the badge that I can't. =D_


End file.
